


Spooks McGee and Gay People

by swordfaery



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Who knows??, because i love them, fluff for the soul, is melanie scared by the scary movies or her weird employer and job and how fucked up it all is, soft wtgfs again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: Melanie wouldn't admit she feels fear to most people, but Georgie is not most people.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Spooks McGee and Gay People

**Author's Note:**

> me 12 hours ago: Lynn i will write you this prompt right away 
> 
> as you can see it is only being posted now i apologise, this is based on the prompt "So I might have stayed up late watching scary movies and there's something making noise outside. Can you come over?"

Melanie did not consider herself someone who spooked easily. She was a ghost hunter for fucks sake, she practically ate demons for breakfast. 

Still, that was when there were cameras and friends all around her, and she could snuggle close to someone if she got scared, and the ghost they would find was something she had researched and was expecting. 

The thing outside what not something Melanie had researched, nor was it something she was expecting. 

It was probably nothing, but she had been watching scary films since three and it was now nearly one, and even when she shut her eyes as tight as she could and put her headphones in, she couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. It was fine though, she could just watch another film and go to sleep then when she was sleepier. 

In retrospect, The Conjuring 2 probably hadn’t been the best selection when she had already been scared, but hindsight was a gift and Melanie wasn’t going to beat herself up now. It was probably a squirrel making weird noises outside her window- or foxes having sex or something rational. Or a ghost, but a kind ghost, not a ghost that wanted to eat her.

Oh god what if it was a ghost that wanted to eat her.  
It was coming up to three in the morning, and if she hadn’t been terrified Melanie would never have done it. Maybe it was her therapist telling her she ought to ask for help more- or maybe it was Georgie telling her she’d always be there for her. Either way, Melanie ended up phoning Georgie.

“Whaddaya want?” said Georgie’s sleepy voice, moments later. 

“I’m sorry.” said Melanie, suddenly feeling stupid. 

“Hey no, no don’t be sorry what is it?”

“So I might have stayed up late watching scary movies and there’s something making noise outside, can you come over?” this last bit was said in a total rush, and Melanie felt guilty hearing the sounds of Georgie getting out of bed. It really was too late to bother her. 

“I’ll be right there.” she said, “Do you want me to stay on the line?”

Melanie found that she did. “If that’s ok, I’m sorry again I just-”

“It’s ok. I know that where you work is, well, not the best and getting scared happens, and I want to be there for you.” 

Melanie wasn’t sure what to say. 

Georgie arrived ten minutes later, a coat thrown over her pyjamas, hair loose and curly around her head. She looked beautiful, and Melanie had never been so glad to see her. 

“I’m sorry-” she began again, but Georgie cut her off pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“You don’t have to apologise for being vulnerable, for needing things.” she said. “Try saying thank you, not sorry, I want to be here now.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

They went straight to bed, it was the middle of the night after all. They’d not been together long, and although Georgie had come over before she’d never spent the night like this before, never stayed the night just to fall asleep next to Melanie. 

Falling asleep next to someone who you love, even if you haven’t quite said that yet, is comforting. Melanie could feel Georgie’s warmth spreading across the bedsheets, the sound of her breathing lulling her to sleep. It was nice, domestic even. 

“I want to do this every night.” Melanie whispered to the darkness. Georgie was asleep, and couldn’t hear her quiet confession. “I want to fall asleep next to her every single night.” 

Waking up next to someone you love, even if you haven’t quite said that yet, is comforting. Rolling over to see them there, to see how peaceful they look when they sleep, curls everywhere, drooling slightly… Melanie takes a moment just to look at Georgie, just to revel in the fact that she is in love and no one can take that from her.


End file.
